Seriously Being Sirius
by Bohemian-Beautiful
Summary: Sirius' journey from 7th year to after azkaban. I disliked it immensly when he was killed off in OOTP, so he's remaining alive! A story for Sirius....please, enter. But on one condition...you must review!
1. And It Begins

**Disclaimer:** Unfortunately, I don't own any of JK Rowlings characters. Sobs uncontrollably I DO however, own any characters that you do not recognise, and yes, they are the product of my wonderfully entertaining imagination.

There are some new characters in this story, as there are bound to be in any fanfic…

**Summary:** Sirius is the reckless, devilishly handsome, teen wizard we all have come to know and love through many a story written about him. This is another journey that follows him through love, heartbreak, betrayal, Azkaban and beyond…enjoy.

**Tip for this chappie: **Think outside the square….its NOT what you think…

Seriously Being Sirius 

Chapter One

And it Begins

Sirius smiled cheekily at the petite brunette sitting across from him.

"Do you wanna?" he asked, winking suggestively at her.

Isabel, known to her friends as Izzy, caved at the devishly handsome grin that lit up Sirius' features, and when she smiled weakly at him, he knew he had her.

"When do we start?" she whispered, leaning closer so that the Marauders and co wouldn't hear them. Glancing around, she wondered if what she was about to was such a good idea.

He winked at her and shuffled closer, hooking his arm around her shoulder, making sure she was close enough to smell his cologne.

"Whenever you're ready Izzy…"

Sirius watched the play of emotions run across her face, from terror to uncertainty to resolve. 'This girls got guts!' he thought to himself, trying desperately to hide the grin that was tugging at the corners of his mouth.

"I'm ready," she said, looking purposefully into his eyes. "Lets get this whole thing over and done with."

Grinning mischievously, he stood from his very comfortable position on the plush Gryffindor armchairs, kissing her on the cheek and pulling her up with him as he went.

"Goodnight Izzy, my dear. See you in the morning."

A chorus of goodnights and so one ensued from the Marauders and co as Izzy made her way to the seventh year girl's dormitories.

He relaxed back into the now rather vacant armchair, studying the rather intense faces of his friends, watching with some amusement as they played an extremely rowdy game of Exploding Snap. Merlin were they in for a shock tomorrow!

Chuckling to himself, his thoughts drifted to one gutsy brunette preparing herself for the following events…

"Prongs, Moony, Wormy, I'm off to bed…we all know it takes a monumental effort to look this good, so beauty sleep is _essential_."

Everyone rolled their eyes, muttering and ignoring him, used to Sirius' antics.

"Heeey…it's not my fault your all insanely jealous of my good looks!" Sauntering to the stairs, he wiggled his hips and flicked his manly hair, trying to be as dramatic as possible.

"GOODNIGHT SIRIUS!" everyone bellowed, too busy to notice him literally bouncing up the stairs in excitement and anticipation of the event that was to follow.

Glancing one last time, to ensure none of his roomies had followed him, he slipped inside the dorm room and began to hastily prepare himself with the proper equipment.

"Right…wand, broom, invisibility cloak…Prongs won't mind...pillows. Pillows!" he muttered. Pouncing to his bed, he hastily stuffed some pillows under the blankets to make it appear a person was laying there…an old muggle trick the Marauders had perfected over the years.

To be doubly sure that no one would suspect a thing, he drew the curtains and performed a locking charm (just to be sure, of course).

"Hopefully they'll leave 'me' alone tonight" he chuckled to himself.

Pulling the invisibility cloak over himself, he opened the door once again to check all were still accounted for.

Ticking the off on his fingers he did a quick head count. "Lily, Steph, Tasha, Cassie, Ella…perfect!" Closing the door as inconspicuously as possible, he grabbed his broom and sailed off through the window…or would have if he had remembered to open it.

Thus, the devishly handsome Sirius Black found himself landed squarely and very unhandsome like on his firm derriere.

"Merlin!" he whispered vehemently. "That hurt!"

This time, he made sure the window was open before zooming out into the sky…turning back only to shut the window… with a spell, of course.

He took a moment to relax; well, as well as one can on a round piece of wood. The first stage was complete.

He directed his Cleansweep 17 towards the seventh year girl's dormitory window. Tapping lightly, a startled Izzy jumped, only seeing a rather vacant broom floating outside her window.

Sirius removed the hood of the cloak, watching with some amusement as Izzy jumped again. Rushing to the window, her clumsy nervous fingers scrambled to unlock the window.

When Sirius was in, he gestured impatiently for her to clamber on.

"Hey there beautiful…" he whispered huskily, earning him a slap on the shoulder.

"Come on, be serious Sirius…" to this he rolled his eyes, "we have work to do!" Circling her arms around his muscly waist, she waited for him to speed off into the night, to which he promptly complied, closing the window with a quick spell.

"And it begins…" he whispered.

Hi everybody. If you've just read this, please review. I'm not quite sure where I'm going with this story as of yet, but I have a rough idea, but any ideas would be deeply appreciated. (Pranks, plot ideas…anything you think of and don't mind sharing)

Hope you enjoy!

Luey


	2. Pranking Preparations

**Disclaimer:** Unfortunately, I don't own any of JK Rowlings characters. Sobs uncontrollably I DO however, own any characters that you do not recognise, and yes, they are the product of my wonderfully entertaining imagination.

There are some new characters in this story, as there are bound to be in any fanfic…

**Summary:** Sirius is the reckless, devilishly handsome, teen wizard we all have come to know and love through many a story written about him. This is another journey that follows him through love, heartbreak, betrayal, Azkaban and beyond…enjoy.

**PS:** This story will mostly be written from Sirius' POV, but will continuously change to Izzy's, and maybe some other characters that are pivotal to the storyline at that time.

Ha ha. Did I get ya? Were you thinking something dirty in Chapter one? Gasps in surprise and covers eyes with one hand while continuing to type with the other Tsk Tsk, naughty readers! Well, maybe if you're good and continue to review, maybe I'll give you something juicy later on. No promises tho!

**Seriously Being Sirius**

**Chapter Two**

**Pranking Preparations**

Sirius had it all planned out. Izzy would slip into the kitchens by tickling the pear to 'work her magic' while he performed some of his _own_ magic in the Great Hall.

To avoid running into Filch ('Creepy Butt-Kissing Squib' he thought) he flew (something he'd never quite experienced, flying through Hogwarts before) Izzy to the portrait of the green pear under the safety of the Invisibility Cloak.

"Good luck!" he whispered before turning his broom off into the darkness on his way to the Great Hall.

As he took a flight of stairs up towards the Great Hall, he took a moment to reflect on the past couple of months, all that planning was something that Sirius was definitely _not_ quite used to.

He prided himself on his plan…it _was_ brilliant after all, his best ever yet. And none of them had a clue. '_Merlin,__ can't wait to see their faces tomorrow_!' he thought.

He had never managed to pull a stunt of this magnitude before, without James catching him and wanting in on it of course, and he was doubly excited about it. Prongs was sure to be quite put out, but he'd pay Lily handsomely to take his mind off it…

Aahh, Lily. He didn't know whether to hate her or love her. Since Lily had started to look twice at James, heck, even the tiniest morsel of attention she gave James, he was all hers. Talk about infatuation.

He never seemed to be able to get a word in edgewise…which is why he had planned the prank, all on his own. Meaning it was the first official Marauder…or quarter Marauder prank of the year, and it was already Valentines Day.

So many opportunities missed! None of his fellow Animagi seemed interested anymore, all they did was work, work, work. It was like they had become zombies. It was no fun at all.

Sirius had taken to spending his time wandering and pondering through the winding maze that was Hogwarts, pulling halfhearted pranks on both the student and teacher bodies.

He'd soon given up pashing and dashing, t'was no fun anymore…there weren't too many girls at Hogwarts, within his age limit of course whom he hadn't already been…involved with. He was thinking of his reputation…if he kept up trying to charm the socks of all the ladies, he'd get a bad rep and that would be the death of him.

In his wonderings, he'd made friends with nearly every portrait in the castle, something which was sure to come in handy for future pranks.

But this particular prank would go down in the histories of Hogwarts (or so he secretly believed) as the Greatest Prank ever.

Of course, he'd have to lay down some credit for Izzy. He couldn't have done it without her…something he was not used to admitting.

He'd been extremely surprised that she had agreed to go along with '_the_ prank', as he had taken to calling it, and it had proceeded with even more speed than he had anticipated until the big day had finally arrived. Valentines Day.

He rolled his eyes as he arrived at the Great Hall, having to severely restrain himself from vomiting as he beheld the ridiculous Valentines Day trinkets that decorated it.

"Thank Merlin its only one day. They've really outdone themselves this year," he muttered darkly, shooting murderous death stares to the flowers and love hearts that spilled all over the Gryffindor table.

He'd never been into the whole 'I'm-so-hopelessly-in-love-with-you-so-I'm-going-to-devote-a-whole-day-to-fawning-over-you" routine. It made him sick.

Whoever had invented this day, which was a total myth amongst the wizarding world (however there were rumours) should be Crucio'd to death.

Glancing around, he looked for the damn little Cupids the whole female populace fawned over.

There, in the far corner, in an easily accessible place for the teachers to activate in the morning.

He shook his head with revulsion, '_Romantics. Hopeless!' _he thought.

Pulling out his wand, he grinned like the devil he was, bringing the spell he was about to use to mind.

This prank was extremely complex. It involved a multitude of spells, and of course, a multitude of talent.

Well, he had the talent, being Sirius the Handsome and all, but Izzy was the one with all the spells.

Everyone had just thought that Izzy and himself were getting 'acquainted' with each other, thinking there was romance in the air and stuff.

But oh Merlin, were they in for a shock! There was no romance, although Izzy was one hot babe, but pranking was much more important than girls, he'd recently discovered. It was more fun too.

"_Oppisatis__!"_ he whispered, pointing his wand at the mass of Cupid dwarfs.

"There we go. Should prove for an interesting spectacle tomorrow! Now…how about those chairs…"

0000000000

"Miss Brown! What a pleasure it is to be seeing you again Miss. But where are your fellow friends Miss Brown?"

"Raga, how many times must I _insist_ that you call me Izzy? Umm…well, they're not very hungry, but Raga, I have a _very_ special favour to ask you. Do you reckon, that I could help you make some special pumpkin juice for tomorrow's Valentine's breakfast special I know you're preparing? Its just I have some special ingredients to add that I'm _sure_ will spice things up a bit!"

"Oh no no no Miss Brown! It is the elves job to cook breakfast! You must not bother yourself with such a tedious job Miss! Let Raga take the ingredients miss, and I will put them in especially for you!"

"Oh thanks so much Raga, that means a lot, but they have to be put in a special way! If they get put in at the wrong time, then it might taste very yucky!"

"Anything for you Miss. Just tell Raga how to do it and it bee done before you can say 'Crack, Snap and Pop'!"

"Ok, well, if you think you can handle it Raga. But please do as I say!"

"Don't fret Miss, Raga has best memory of all house elves at Hogwarts!"

"Well Raga if you're sure you're up for it…here. There are 3 special ingredients that you're holding. The blue bottle needs be used first. After the pumpkin has been cut, it needs to be poured all over it. Then the pumpkin needs to be crushed, mixing it in with the pumpkin ok?"

"Yes Miss, but what's the red one for?"

"The red one that's the last one. Before you put that one in, you have to put the brown one in ok? After you've crushed the pumpkin and the blue ingredient first, the brown contents need to be added. After you've mixed that altogether, then the red one goes in last, just before you put it in the containers to be drunk ok?"

"Yes Miss Brown. The blue one first, then the brown one after the blue has been mixed, and then the red one at the very end!"

"Excellent Raga. If it all goes according to plan, I promise you can try some, and give the elves some too ok?"

"Thank you Miss! I'm sure it will be wonderful Miss! Would Miss like to take some éclairs with her for her friends?"

"Oh, thanks anyways Raga, but they are all asleep! Maybe next time!"

"Goodbye Miss Brown! Come back soon Miss!"

Izzy breathed a sigh of relief as she closed the portrait door; thankful Raga had done as she said.

She'd always been a favourite amongst the house elves, maybe it was coz she was a frequent visitor with Sirius. He _always_ made her go with him; he said he needed entertainment or some such.

She wondered how he was fairing in the Great Hall, and decided to go and meet up with him, considering she was ahead of schedule and all.

000000000

Sirius was surprised to find himself sweating. He'd done three quarters of the chairs and still had the four tables to go. He'd started at Gryffindor's chairs first, eager to ensure that his fellow housemates would have the most amount of fun.

The Ravenclaws and Hufflepuffs had been next, before finally coming to the Slytherins.

Grinning mischievously to himself, he eagerly anticipated the events that were to follow in a few hours time. The Slytherins would be in for a shock as they were on the more specific receiving end of the day's numerous pranks.

He muttered a series of complex charms while waving his wand at the chairs, focusing solely on the task at hand.

This utter devotion he offered to accurately performing these spells meant he didn't hear Izzy enter the Great Hall, nor did he hear Izzy's footsteps approaching him from behind.

It was only when he felt a pair of hands tickling his underarms and Izzy's loud giggling did he jump before spinning around and aiming his wand at her face.

"Izzy! You…you scared me! Merlin!" Sirius panted slightly, his chest heaving from the sudden burst of adrenalin surging through his veins.

Sighing inwardly he grinned at Izzy before beckoning her towards him before grabbing her in a bear hug and tickling her relentlessly.

"Say it, say your sorry Izzy dear. Only one way to escape the tickling hands of Sirius the Great!"

Seeing she was laughing too hard to form cohesive words he released his grip on her and he watched as she scrambled a safe distance away trying to recover her breath.

Sirius watched the rapid rise and fall of her chest, the brightness of her face, her delicate hands…. '_Snap out of it Sirius! You have a job to do!'_

Shaking his head ever so slightly he held up his hands in defeat, "All right, all right, come over here and help me with these chairs, they're taking forever…. don't look at me like that. Here, I'll stand over there while you can stand here if you feel the need."

Still panting and laughing slightly Izzy asked him, "Sirius…why didn't you just use a copying charm and cast it over all of them?"

"Ummm, well…this way…we're um, guaranteed that every chair has been um…touched…yes, touched by the spell!"

Rolling her eyes she muttered something incomprehensible beneath her breath. "Leave it to me Sirius. Give me a minute then we can focus on adding the other charms to the Slytherin's chairs and tables."

Shrugging he moved back and sat on the Hufflepuff chairs, watching Izzy work her magic. Before he knew it she was done and beckoning him towards her.

"Now…what charms were we going to add to the Slytherin stuff again?" she questioned him.

"Um, well, we don't want the Slytherins, especially that no good butt kissing…" Sirius paused when Izzy gave him 'the look' as he had dubbed it before continuing on. "Yeah, well, we don't want them racing so we need to make sure they're up there with us, but can only sit there and watch. Oh, and also banners and such. We still have to charm all their robes as well don't forget."

Izzy nodded in agreement. "All right. We may as well just do one chair and copy the spell again on the others."

Sirius marveled at his own stupidity. Why couldn't _he_ have thought of that? He vaguely remembered Flitwick covering it in class the other day, but then James had begun droning on about Lily again and he'd found it impossible to keep his eyes open.

"Sirius… Sirius… SIRIUS BLACK!" Jumping back to reality he saw Izzy standing at the Great Hall entrance beckoning him impatiently.

"Are you done already?" he asked incredulously.

"Yes Sirius. I may be a girl, but performing spells quickly is my forte just as much as it is yours you git."

"Sorry, sorry. You're right…again."

"Thank you." She replied primly, before heading off.

Sirius chuckled at her. "Oi, Izzy. Slytherin common rooms are _this_ way," pointing in the complete opposite direction.

As she stalked past him he waited for her to stop and ask him for directions but to his surprise she just walked on into the darkness.

Retrieving his broom and James' cloak he headed off after her, following her retreating footsteps and hoping she knew where she was going. He didn't really fancy wandering the halls looking for her and hoping he wouldn't find Filch instead.

000000000

"Quick this way!" Sirius grabbed Izzy's arm and pulled her into a little alcove, their bodies pressed tightly together as they tried to hide from that evil cat Mrs. Norris.

Their chests were heaving from the adrenalin and exertion of running from Ravenclaw dormitories back to Gryffindor. Suffering from a case of extreme over confidence, excitement and anticipation he had been extremely loud and was running from one spot to another.

Their faces were inches apart, and Sirius lost himself in Izzy's brown eyes. Slowly, their faces became closer and closer…until the damned meow of Mrs. Norris brought them back to reality, and Sirius knew that the soon-to-be-kiss would soon be forgotten in the excitement.

"Sirius," Izzy whispered furtively. "Quickly, the cloak!"

Sirius mentally rammed his head against a concrete wall repeatedly whilst pulling it out and whipping it over Izzy's back, a second before two yellow lantern-like eyes peered around the corner, followed by Mrs. Norris' kitten like frame.

Sniffing the air, she meowed once before scampering off in the direction of her master's office.

Seizing the opportunity, Sirius and Izzy wordlessly dashed in the opposite direction to Mrs. Norris…towards Gryffindor and the sanctuary it provided them.

Halting before the portrait of a sleeping Fat Lady, Sirius spent several minutes trying to wake her up, not caring about the expected wrath he would receive from waking her at such an ungodly hour.

Sure enough, a tirade of sentences jumbled from her, all of which fell on deaf ears as Sirius, followed by Izzy scrambled through the portrait hole, ending up in a heap on the common room floor, arms and legs tangled together.

Breathing heavily from the physical exertion, Sirius managed to untangle himself, before offering Izzy his hand.

"Right…you do the girls dormitories…and I'll do the boys. Oh and don't forget to do your own robes! Wouldn't want McGonagall breathing down your neck now, would you?"

"No…that'd be…bad end…to hilarious day!"

"All right, well. Sleep tight then."

"Yeah, you too Sirius. Don't let those bed bugs bite!"

Sirius face twisted into a picture of disgust. "You mean to say that there are BUGS…in _my_ bed? How dare they! Those little critters why I'll teach 'em…"

Laughing, Izzy collapsed onto one of the armchairs located near the fire. "You idiot Sirius. You can't even see them they are so small, all they do is eat the dead skin that falls off you!"

"Ugh, Izzy that's disgusting! Where do you find out all this stuff? Now I'm going to be laying in bed thinking about all these little…_things_ crawling all over me and _eating_ my skin! I hope your happy now."

Sirius shook his head in disgust, turning towards the boy's staircase.

"Go and get some sleep…with the _bed bugs_ Sirius! Ooooh, bed bugs Sirius, they're going to come and eat you!" Izzy called out tauntingly as he dashed up towards the first year's dormitory. His mind was firmly set upon ignoring Izzy and charming the youngster's beds, and he spent the whole time thinking about his seventh year bed…full of squirming, thriving, wriggling _bugs_.

000000000

Yawning, Izzy collapsed onto her bed fully clothed, unable to suppress the huge wave of tiredness that had suddenly emerged from the depths of her body.

Snuggling into her downy pillows, she was surprised to discover that all she could think of was Sirius…his hair, his eyes, his muscly arms and chest, his personality…and the funny thing was that she didn't seem to mind in the least that her last thought before drifting off into sleep was of Sirius.

She found herself wishing that he had kissed her.

**Authors note:**

Terribly sorry about the delay in posting…schoolwork and the like! You all know the drill.

PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE REVIEW AND I WILL LOVE YOU FOREVER AND EVER!

Your reviews make my day, so please indulge me!

Next chapter should hopefully be up soon now that I'm on holidays!

Cheers

DisastaMasta


End file.
